


Jealousy

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Being a spoilt brat works, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top!Nuada, bottom!abe, semi-sequel to my other fic, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: The BRPD is reluctant to let the mid reformation Nuada have run of the facility so Abe seeks to bring him out of his comfort zone to reassure the executives that he is well on his way to being redeemed. Of course, Abraham will have to coax the stubborn prince out of hiding with the best method he knows.
Relationships: Nuada/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 5





	Jealousy

Nuada stood with his arms folded against his chest, a growl held back in his throat as he was appraised like cattle. His back was against the cold metallic wall and his wrists burned with heavy iron shackles. Manning stood at the door as his men pointed their weapons towards the elf, Red lights from pointed lasers looking sickly over his pale chest. Abraham, chosen to moderate the situation stood beside Manning a webbed hand gently held up to his face as he observed. The heads of the agency meandered around his cell as if they had time to spare, checking idly for weapons or ways to escape.

Nuada knew it was a fear tactic, a less than useful one against him but there was still the intention. According to Abraham, they had once tried similar methods when the red Ape arrived at the facility and even more so when Abe was allowed more freedoms. The thought made him grumble, the sour look on his royal features deepening. He may not be free now but Nuada had lived a majority of his long lifetime unrestrained by any means, Abe had been an awakening in a tube barely big enough for him to float. Eyes of molten gold shifted from the agents to the Bluish-green figure, standing stark against the other heavily armoured guards.

Manning watched, he stared at Nuada like he was a rabid dog prepared to go for any of their throats. There could be a slight truth to the fact. His fingers begged to be wrapped around a blade or a spear. Abe looked up from the agents patting down the rubbery mattress, a slight movement to his lips and eyes indicating a gentle expression. It hadn't taken Nuada long to read the empath, their shared abilities for telekinesis assisted but the elf would have to thank his sister for building their bridges of similarities before they had even met. Manning was easy, his emotions beamed off him so strongly he doubted Abe even had to touch him. 

"Check the seams" Manning ordered when the inspecting agents found nothing. Abe turned to the shorter human with a new expression "Sir there isn't anything here, nothing can get in and out of the door without at least twenty volumes from the administration" he was polite but his posture shifted into that of a frustrated man. Manning glared up at him, fingers crumpling his paperwork as he bit back retorts. "I'm sure Doctor Krauss will agree with me, the leader of this facility, that this is a stupid idea" Manning slapped the folder he held into Abe's chest. "Doctor Krauss and I have already discussed it, Nuala has already offered her advice" Manning sputtered a bit as Abe talked, a hateful glare thrown towards the prince. "I'm choosing who's going" Their "leader," said like a petulant child as he stormed from the room, his armed men following him like a group of armoured ducklings.

Abraham closed the door after the last inspector, sighing as relief coursed through him. "Thank you for behaving Nuad-AAH" Abe yelped as the elf appeared beside him suddenly. "May I have my hands back" Nuada lifted the chained hands, to which Abe unlocked easily with a key strapped around his wrist. Soothing textured hands ran over the bruised skin, Yellow and deep golden marks appearing where the iron had settled into his flesh. "Sorry about that my prince, it was a rather sudden event" Abraham apologised as he returned his hands to his sides. "And what was that about?" Nuada asked as he slipped his robe back on, watching the slight disappointment in Abe's eyes.

"Well you have been...behaved mostly, and an issue has come up that Krauss thinks you will be able to help with" Abe answers as he begins to tidy the destruction left by the agents. "It's a sensitive matter so no information can be shared via radio or electronic device" Nuada looked away, focusing on the drawers of clothes sprawled out on the floor. "I hope you aren't planning on offering me for your monster-hunting team" Nuada grumbled. "I believe it's a research endeavour, a missing individual or several. There were hints to Elven rituals but your sister couldn't decipher them, she mentioned you fared better with remembering such things" Abe spoke as he cleaned, typically something he'd do in Hellboy's bedroom rather than Nuada's.

"I understand if you aren't interested, it's a lot to even ask you to leave the BRPD and then come back" Abe added gently as he placed a robe on the bed. "There are some incentives however if you decide to join us" Nuada squinted at him from his position. "Like?" He folded his arms, waiting for Abe's response. "I believe plants, access to other parts of the bureau and another thing were on the table" Nuada leaned back against the wall, "Other things?" He repeated to the seemingly nervous amphibian. "I... Well, there have been talks of moving you into the room adjacent to the study. Since we -study- together so often" Abraham looked up to the elf to see a knowing smile on his black lips. "Oh shush," he said tossing a robe at the prince who caught it effortlessly. "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer."

Getting suited for a mission was as invasive as Abe had warned him, the material they used was stiff and uncomfortably chemical in it's making. Abe watched, to ensure Nuada didn't become too aggravated at the human agents. The prince was fitted with an empty utility belt, human-made leather clothes and a tracker of his very own. He grumbled at the white lettering labelling him as Elf comparing it to Abrahams which was simply "Blue". Could humans not recognise their coworkers, the point of name tags was lost on him. "Hm," Nuada's head cocked to the source of the sound, finding Abe circling him in an appraising matter. He grinned as he watched the expressions change on his features, no doubt the amphibian liked seeing him dressed up. Suddenly Abe yelped in a panicked tone, shaking his head at the person behind Nuada. 

Nuada turned sharply to the agent who was sheepishly holding a pair of sharp scissors. "Agent Sapien, all agents are required to-" the agent was shushed by Abraham stepping forward. "Nuada is not an agent, and more so Agents are not required to cut their hair if it goes against religious beliefs" Rage built deep in Nuada's chest as Abe explained to the agent. "But-" "But nothing, the prince will tie his hair back for missions" Nuada barely contained a shudder as Abe hands ran through his hair, trying the silken strands into a low ponytail. "Not like he didn't beat Red with it free-flowing but regulations I suppose" Abe gestured for the Agent to leave, who completed a very thorough count of his scissors before doing so.

"Unbelievable" Abe muttered as Nuada turned to face him, "You okay my Prince?" Another shudder. Nuada pressed close, rewarded with a slight smile from Abraham. "Your people are annoying and I hate them," The elf said receiving a chuckle from his lover. "Hey now, at least you don't have anyone trying to figure out your privates" he must have made a face because Abraham laughed again. "You have to admit it's a bit of a mystery down there" Nuada's eyes flicked downward to Abe's pants, "For some", he replied with a grin earning himself an exasperated chuckle and a shove.

Nuada was brought to the plane alongside Abraham, he was glad to see the red demon wasn't coming with them. Less so was he excited to see the human agents, two or so middle-aged agents shoving the two freaks into the metal flying device. Nuada's body repulsed at the pure metals surrounding him, he had to dig his fingers into his palms to keep himself from being sick. "Nuada these are Agents Berry and Eiffel, they accompany me on most of my independent missions" Abe introduced the elf to the humans as he sat down. Both of them were as boring and bland as most humans were but Eiffel left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Throughout the journey, Abraham kept his hand close to Nuada's. On the excuse of monitoring stress and aggression levels but if anything acting as an anchor for the elf. Eiffel often stared, daring him to make a move. Nuada would have after the second hour of staring if Abe wasn't blasting calming emotions through their connection. Soon enough Eiffel's attentions were turned to Abe, more of a look of appraisement rather than a dare to act. Nuada's breath halted in the raging fire of his chest once he realised Eiffel's eyes drifted over Abe's long legs. Abraham turned to him with a curious expression, watching the rage spark like fire behind his eyes. "We should be landing soon, luckily the mission is only located a few states away," he said cheerfully.

"Manning said one freak per Agent to a room, dibs on Blue" Eiffel claimed as they walked to the rooms ignoring the growls from both Berry and Nuada. "Apologies Agent Eiffel but Johann has requested Nuada rooms with me" Abe reminded as he shifted his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Since I'll heal a lot quicker if the prince decides to attack me" he further explained, a gentle smile aimed towards Nuada. "Aw come on Sapien, you don't look so bad when it's dark" The statement made the prince growl again but Abe just shook it off without notice.

Nuada closed the door harshly in agent Eiffel's face, happy to be free of his blatant staring. Abraham sighed gently, stretching his long arms above his head. He made a noise of surprise as Nuada wrapped his muscular arms around Abe's midsection. He chuckled as he lowered his arms, gently leaning back into Nuada's chest. "That male human lusts after you," Nuada said into Abrahams's shoulder receiving a chuckle. "I don't think so my prince, I believe you are the only one to feel such things about me" Abe's self-deprecation was rewarded with a smack to his rear. "You are a fool sometimes Sapien, I hear them." He pulled his lover closer. "They are constantly talking about your rear, those long legs, gods above those thighs" Nuada's mouth began to water at the thought of running his tongue over the striped skin there. 

He pressed his face into the spandex material covering Abrahams's shoulder. "It's all mine and they're lucky they even get to look upon your glory" He growled deeply as he groped Abe's chest. Abraham hummed quietly as Nuada's hands explored his body. "If I didn't know you appreciated my intelligence I'd think you just liked me for my body" Abraham smiled as he pressed into Nuada's chest. "Well, I suppose having the smartest agent at the BRPD is quite the bonus" Nuada grinned as Abe chuckled.

Nuada brought them both down to the single motel bed, keeping the taller on his lap. He spread Abe's thighs, pressing a palm against the soft material of his pants. "That human's thoughts were filthy, I could see it in his eyes" Nuada growled into Abe's neck. "I imagine yours were just as bad" The amphibian moaned quietly as Nuada's hands slipped further up his long legs. "Mm my prince, you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours" Abe reassured him, gently leaning into his touch. "I know and I'm gonna make sure you remember it"

Abraham yelped as he was flipped, his chest hitting the mattress. "Nuada!" Abe scolded as the elf shoved his legs apart, he yelped again when a firm hand slapped against his ass. "That is not very Princely" Abe complained before being silenced by Nuada rolling his still clothed hips into Abes. The elf leaned into Abe, pressing his chest against his spine. "Tomorrow any time that human talks to you I want you to think of how good I make you feel tonight and how damn bruised your thighs are" Nuada threatened down at his lover, thrusting once and grazing his blunt teeth other the back of Abe's neck. 

Abe sighed as Nuada raked his nails down his striped back. Their clothes were disregarded across to the other bed, leaving Abraham in his usual biker shorts and Nuada in his leather pants. Hands travelled over skin that may as well be from a painting. Nuada's pale hands groping firm thighs and releasing a shuddering breath when Abe spread his thighs further. "You are perfect Sapien, I can't believe I almost let my sister have you" He pulled down the spandex material, shifting them down below his knees to keep his legs in control. Abe was about to turn with a complaint when Nuada licked up Abe's thin slit.

Abe gasped, shoulders hitting the bed as he tried to hold back the intense sensation. Nuada was skilled in many ways that Abraham liked but he had to say he hated how easily the prince could break him into a shivering mess. Nuada smiled through Abe's gasps and bucks, only returning his tongue once the amphibian was still. He dipped his tongue into the tight space, tasting the dripping fluid that ran down his chin. He continued, licking over the delicate skin and feeling every hitch of breath. 

He hummed with pleasure as he felt the organ wind out slowly from its place. Having to back himself away to avoid the prehensile phallus from entering his mouth too abruptly. Abe hissed as his member came into contact with the air, the organ writhing up against his stomach. "So sensitive Abraham" Nuada teased as he slid a digit down the dark-blue shaft, immediately having the tentacle-like cock wrap around his wrist and fingers. "Sorry, I uh, wow" Abe gushed quietly as Nuada tightened and lessened his grip. Nuada chuckled before returning to his task, this time spending moments licking around the pulsing base of his lovers cock. A few times it had attempted to seek his mouth but a daring bite to Abe's inner thigh had it remaining in his palm. 

Nuada licked his lips as he stood. Abe looked a sight, face pressed into the sheets, clawed fingers tearing holes in the duvet and his ass perfectly lifted. Nuada couldn't help but tap his free palm against the pale blue skin, watching his entire body jostle with another moan. "How do you want me, Sapien?" He asked as he lazily unbuckled his pants. Abe was muffled as he replied incoherently. "Hm?" Nuada repeated as he freed his bulging erection from the restrictive pants. Another muffled reply, Nuada sighed with a smirk. Abe turned with an accusatory stare as the slap to his already pinkening rear end rang out. "Don't mumble" Nuada lectured as he rubbed a gentler hand over the raw skin. 

"Put your dick in me before I bite you" Abe threatened, Nuada replying with a bite of his lip. "Mm perhaps I won't-" his thought was broken by Abe hissing, a rare noise usually accompanying discomfort. "Alright Alright, you know I'm starting to think I may be spoiling you" He gently rubbed the tip of his cock against the dripping entrance, lubricating himself with Abe's fluids. Abe groaned impatiently, pushing back against Nuada. The prince rolled his eyes and pressed forward, Abe's back arched and he moaned sweetly as Nuada began a pace that forced him further into the mattress.

Each harsh thrust ground against him in all the best ways, Abe's sweet breathless noises of pleasure were muffled down by the comforter he continued to shred under his claws. Nuada groaned as pressure built, superior eyesight going fuzzy as he zoned in on his task. Abe blearily turned his head to watch as Nuada worked, from fighting to fucking everything the prince did was as fluid as water. Nuada noticed his gaze and smiled, leaning down to bite at Abe's shoulders. "Ah ah, Nuada Please" Abe shook as he grew close and only came once Nuada had pressed in further to kiss at his lips. His prehensile cock squirmed after releasing, tensing as Nuada continued to pump into him. 

Nuada ground his teeth together as he continued to thrust, feeling the drilling fluid escape down his thighs. He snarled, pushing Abraham down by the neck. "Who do you belong to?" He growled with a smirk as he continued to fuck into him. "Oh god Nuada" Abe whined as he gripped the sheets. "Who do you belong to?" he asked again, claws stabbing into the skin of his neck. "Ah! You! Nuada, my prince" Abe shuddered, legs numb and jelly-like as he tried to keep still. "Good boy..." Nuada hissed as he continued to thrust. The prince came with only a low groan and a hand to keep Abraham close. 

Nuada breathed deep as he came down from his high, gently lowering both of them to rest on the mattress. Abe's breaths were just as deep, his gills fluttering uselessly in the air as he tried to extract more oxygen from his surroundings. Nuada smiled and turned Abe so they were chest to chest. "Mm perhaps I should get you jealous more often, that was amazing" He chuckled as he placed a hand on Nuada's chest. "I wouldn't recommend it unless you are interested in gory murders as a form of foreplay" Nuada teased with a smirk. "Can't say it interests me, but seeing you spar someone..." Abraham nearly purred at the thought earning him a kiss. Nuada pressed their lips together for a moment before tugging Abe into an embrace.

"Go to sleep now Abraham, we'll deal with your little mission tomorrow" Nuada soothed, gently pushing memories of ocean, rivers and soothing skys as they both fell asleep.


End file.
